


Ringo Juice

by k_haruyuki



Series: K.Haruyuki Loves Suga Shikao Song's [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Dorks in Love, Exorcisms, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, POV Alternating, Psychic Abilities, Stalking, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Squeezing the handle of the knife until my fist turns white, I watch over the corridor of the main dormitory floor, used by teachers and Aurora Academy staff. No one notices me, not even the person I love best, Professor Christophe Giacometti.





	Ringo Juice

**Author's Note:**

> [Ringo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dD657Jcz7Ac'') is another OST song by Honey & Clover, used in the second season of the anime. It's a good song to dance to, and the lyrics talks about what it's like to be a stalker. The translated name is Apple Juice and by the lyric, it seems to mean blood in the stalkers crazy mind. [I remember reading beforethat he created lyrics while drunk. Is this song one of them?] 
> 
> Again, text taken from The Gospel According to Spiritism, by Allan Kardec and slightly modified for this fic.
> 
> Chris side of this story will come after, in Ijimete Mitai.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. Also, you can support me by buying a ko-fi. You can check on my twitter about it.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

"Hello?" A man with long black hair and blue eyes approaches an elderly man, who at that moment finishes attending a teenager.

This man wears a long-sleeved black leather jacket, white T-shirt with metal band print and dark blue jeans.

"What can I do for you?" The old man asks, with a broad smile on his face, at the man watching the teenager come out of the store carrying something in his arms.

"A friend bought a book weeks before, red-capped with no title. And he became very lucky suddenly, leaving me with envy. I'd like to get something of the kind to help me confess to the person I love. "The man, embarrassed, rubs his right hand behind his neck. "This friend of mine recommended me a tent that sold special items in the park near Aurora Academy. By any chance, would it be you? "

"Oh yeah, I remember this customer. And indeed, it was me who sold the book to Mr. Leroy. "The old man replies, seeing the other man smile. "Now, I don’t believe that someone like you is a shy person, but I can sell you this medallion with an incantation that enhances your charm in other people's eyes."

"Oh? Can I see? "The man asks, quite interested in the object, and extends his left hand.

"Of course!" The old man says, holding out the medallion to him and being startled to see the object turn dust into the man's hand.

"Got you." The man grins.

" **_You'd better not move anymore._** "Another voice echoes out of nowhere, terrifying the old man. " **_So it's you who are selling cursed objects near my school._** **_It’s very daring, you know?_** **_Thanks to you, I've had a big headache these past weeks, hunting and destroying objects that you've sold_** . "

"Who are you? Why can't I move? "The old man screams, terrified.

"  **_I am the master of words and with my power, I will go through the end in your existence._ ** "The voice says, making the old man turn pale.

"Damn you…"

" **_Good spirits, inspire the forgetfulness of evil and the constant remembrance of good!_** **_That neither hatred, nor anger, nor the desire to repay evil with evil, penetrate the heart of the weak, because hatred and revenge are peculiar only to the evil Spirits, incarnate and disincarnated!_** "The voice recites, just as the man pulls the left sleeve of his jacket, revealing a red beaded bracelet and in his hand, a cell phone with a call in progress.

"No!" The old man exclaims as he sees his itens turn to dust.

"When I arrived, I had a teenager who bought something. A student at the Academy. "The man says, not taking his eyes off the old man.

" **_Oh?_** "They listen. " **_Tell me, Undead._** **_What is the name of your last client?_** "

The old man is shocked to hear the order and be forced to respond.

"Hope. Angelo Hope. "

" **_Very well, now you will disappear from this world._** "The voice says, to the old man's horror. " **_Spirit that are pleased to torment, hearken to me, that I speak unto you in my name!_** **_If you wish to reflect, you will understand that evil can not lead to good, and that you can not be stronger than the Good Spirits, who can preserve from any attack on your part._** "

"Damn you, you're going to pay me for it!" The undead exclaims to be exorcized by the voice.

"And now, Yuuri?" The man asks, surprised by what he has just seen.

" _ Light the lighter I gave you and burn the whole tent. Get away as fast as you can and come back to me immediately, Victor. _ "the voice says, sighing. " _ Miss you _ ."

" _ I miss your too ... _ " Victor begins to say, nipping at being interrupted by another voice on the other end of the line before the call is interrupted.

" _ Stop flirting on the phone and get back to work, Katsuki! _ "

_ Oh, Lilia! Why the hell are you on the path of our love? Poor Yuuri, killing himself to keep the school standing and still have to protect her from supernatural things. _

**...**

**Me (5 minutes ago)**

_It's done._ _I'm coming back now._

**Moya Lyubov (Right now)**

_ I'm waiting for you. _

**~ x ~**

Squeezing the handle of the knife until my fist turns white, I watch over the corridor of the main dormitory floor, used by teachers and Aurora Academy staff. No one notices me, not even the person I love best, Professor Christophe Giacometti.

Professor Giacometti taught me a lot about myself and my body. His classes made me feel good about myself. I love him so much that I collect photos posted on social media that I hacked, personal objects that I stole from him and,  _ why not? _ I follow him all night long every single day...

Because of this ...  _ Because of ... This!! _ I don’t accept that he meets men and women in shitty motels. But still I do take pleasure in seeing his expression of dissatisfaction every time he leaves the places to return to the dorms. 

_ Don’t worry, Professor. Tonight, I'll make you a very sexually satisfied man. _

"Professor Giacometti." I listen and observe where I was hiding Phichit Chulanont approaching the teacher, who was going to enter his room.

I feel a great anger when I notice that the bastard touch the arm of my beloved teacher and whispers something in his ear before they enter the room together ...  _ What ?! _

Immediately, I run towards the door of the room and with the knife, I break the lock easily. When I push the door and enter the room, I panic to see that everything is dark until I see two silhouettes, one tall and one short, near the window. Without wasting time, I stepped into the smaller silhouette with the knife raised, feeling very hateful before feeling something pressing my chest tightly and being pushed back, slamming my back into something very hard.

"  **_Large the knife, Hope_ ** ."

I feel my right hand opening and knocking the knife to the floor, which scares me.

" **_Now, you'll forget about everything that happened related to that knife._** **_Go to your room, reflect on your attitudes toward Professor Giacometti and sleep._** "

I find myself standing in the hallway of the school dorms facing my bedroom.  _ How did I get here? _ I look around and see Chulanont laughing and Katsuki with his arms folded against the wall and in front of him, Professor Nikiforov is with his hands on his waist.  _ Is he scolding the delinquent? _

"Hope? Are you alright? "I listen and turn, watching Professor Giacometti look at me with concern.

Immediately I remember everything that I did and start to feel nauseous.  _ How could I have done such things? _ Embarrassed, I go inside my room and lock the door. I crawl to bed, where I lie face to face, screaming in frustration on my pillow.

_ Tomorrow. _ I'll apologize tomorrow. And give back everything I stole. And maybe, if all is well, I'll confess my feelings to him.

Feeling better, I feel the sleep coming and hugging him with a smile on his face.

**~ x ~**

"Nikiforov, Chulanont, Katsuki," Christophe says, approaching the three. "Thank you for helping me.  But I would like an explanation of what happened just now. "


End file.
